NERF SPY WAR!
Summary At the beginning, Danny tries to find Tommy. He looks everywhere in the house and he was hoping he was not here to do a trick on Tommy. Tommy wanted to turn his house into a strip club, but since Danny won't allow since he has his kids that live in the house as well and as Tommy wouldn't listen, he had a plan to get video proof to the police for the illegal activity from Tommy. He knocks on his door to double-check he isn't home. * Danny: '''Tommy? Tommy? Tommy? Tommy? Tom-Tom? Tommy? * '''Danny: *knocks on door* '''Tommy. If you're home, open up. * '''Danny: '''I got an Extra Large Meat Lovers pizza! * '''Danny: Right in my hands, man! Tommy? * Danny: 'It's free, man. '*opens door* * Danny: 'Perfect. PERFECT. Danny then takes a GoPro (Hero3) out of Danny's bag. He needed to find a spot, where Tommy wouldn't notice where the camera is. Danny spotted a shoe on top of Tommy's draw and puts the camera inside the shoe. He opens up his laptop where he can see the video recording. He waited until Tommy got home. Tommy opened the front door and walked inside. Danny says hello to him as Tommy sticks his middle finger up at him walking upstairs into his room. * '''Danny: '''I wonder where to put this? '(camera). * Danny: Bingo. * Danny: '''So you think you're going to bring sexy looking strippers into my house? * '''Danny: '''Into the room, you stole from me? * '''Danny: '''And do all sorts of illegal activity? * '''Danny: '''Well, the party's over, pal. Cause, you're not turning my house into a strip club. * '''Danny: My kids live here, man.. * Danny: '''All, I need is some video proof, and i'll have you arrested. Locked up for life. * '''Tommy: *opens front door* * Danny: '''Oh. Hello brother. * '''Tommy: *sticks middle finger out* * Danny: 'You might as well pack your bag, while you're up there. Cause, you're going to PRISON! Danny then sees Tommy on the camera without him noticing ar first. Danny looks away from the screen drinking his coffee/tea. He then looks back at the screen noticing that he is immediately gone. He wonders where he is. Tommy then looks at the camera and shoots it with a Nerf Maverick. Danny starts to worry slightly. Tommy walks downstairs and starts shooting at him and the computer. * '''Danny: '*looking at screen*. What? Where did he go? * '''Danny: '''Maybe, he's in the bathroom. * '''Tommy: *looks at camera* * Danny: '''Oh-oh * '''Tommy: *shoots camera* * Danny: '''This is bad. This is very bad. Not good * '''Tommy: *shooting* * Danny: '''Not another laptop. That's the second one this month, Tommy! * '''Tommy: '''What's with the perv-cam?! * '''Danny: '''I don't know what you're talking about man! * '''Tommy: '''You wanna see your brother naked? HUH? IS THAT IT YOU SICKO? * '''Danny: *shooting*. Dammit! * Danny: '''Guns! I need guns! * '''Danny: '''Wrong, colour. Wrong coloured gun! ''MORE COMING SOON!' Nerf Blasters Featured * Nerf Maverick